Adventures on a different Earth
by Raisuke The Lightning Herald
Summary: So I wake up in New York, in a different body, with gamer powers, everything is just off from what I know and I'm surrounded by superheros. Oh well, so long as my supersuit isn't green or animated I'm sure I'll be somewhat okay... I hope. (Not an SI, just an OC styled like an SI)


Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel or any of it's properties.

-Chapter 1 Start-

(1ST PERSON)

Earth - 95611237

Manhattan, New York, 13th March 2009

I was going to say that it was a normal day but that would be a lie.

A normal day would begin with me waking up from my cat biting me on the neck, or my alarm going off for the eighth time. Not me waking up in an alley in New York when I'm pretty sure I went to bed in England, because early morning car horns are going off.

A normal day I would have to put on my glasses before I could even think to act. Now I really didn't need anything… a plus sure but it was weird.

A normal day I would wake up in my full 24 year old body, not something that looks like it should belong to a teenager.

A normal day I would wake up as a man… guess what? I didn't.

**[The Gamer]**

**Elizabeth Wren - Level 1**

And don't even get me started on that.

My name was not Elizabeth Wren, well, **was** seems to be the important word. Elizabeth Wren was an OC I had created, a character for a story that was scrapped almost immediately. She had just about no personality traits, no redeeming factors and was scrapped for being far too Sue-ish. Well, at least I can say I wasn't in that story, she appeared on a cruise ship in the East Blue, not the alphabet city, nor did she have Gamer powers. It appeared I was merely filling the soulless body of that creation.

At least everything else was fairly normal, I had been translocated to New York in a new body, that was weird but I could adapt, I may have had a 10 minute breakdown at first, but I was better. I could live with Gamer powers, if Han Jee Han could do it, so could I. After all everything seemed fairly normal.

A burst of fire in the air drew my eyes as a fireball shot across the sky, I didn't even need the nameplate for my heart to sink, it was the whoop of joy that convinced me. The nameplate just sealed the deal.

**[The Human Torch]**

**Johnny Storm**

A Marvelverse… Fuck.

-Line-Break-

Gamer powers were interesting, when you knew exactly what they could do they were amazing. "{Status}" I whispered causing the window to pop open. I was still in the alley I had woken up in, not wanting to try to use my new powers in a public environment. Either I would be snatched by SHIELD, or HYDRA (which could still be the same thing, I couldn't say whether I was in the Marvel cinematic universe or not.) or a random street mob, or Norman Osborn, or… too many things to list in a Marvel universe.

But my {Status} helped at least a bit.

**Name: Elizabeth Wren**

**Title:** **The Gamer**

**Alias: None**

**Level:** **1**

**Age:** **13**

**HP:** **50/50**

**SP:** **50/50**

**Stats**

**Strength:** **5**

**Dexterity:** **5**

**Speed:** **5**

**Intelligence:** **10**

**Wisdom:** **10**

**Endurance:** **5**

**Constitution:** **10**

**Charisma:** **5**

**Luck:** **10**

So, I'm guessing that it's similar to the system I used in my gamer fic, meaning HP is endurance multiplied by constitution and SP is endurance multiplied by 10. My intelligence, wisdom, constitution and luck were all higher than the rest which meant i probably had a skill that did that. "{Skills}." And I had no skills… well that was fairly normal in a game, usually you only had the attack command at first but it didn't help in this situation. "{Perks}"

That was better.

**Gamer's Body - A perk that allows your body to experience life as a video game.**

**Gamer's Mind - A perk that allows your mind to perceive the world as a video game.**

**Chaos Node - Trouble will always find you.**

**Adult in a child's body - +5 Int, +5 Wis, +2 Int and +2 Wis on level up.**

**Plot Armour - +5 Lck, +5 Con, +2 Lck and +2 Con on level up.**

Okay, so perks were passive abilities that activated immediately as opposed to needing training up like skills do.

**[Due to your sound reasoning you gain 1 Wis.] **

At least I can gain points outside of level up, that was something at least.

Okay, it **appeared **that the system was based on my updated system that I had adapted, I could work with that. Now I just needed to figure out what I was going to do.

I could blend into the background, become nothing more than a civilian. I could do that, except with the Chaos Node perk I was more likely to be a damsel character on par with Mary Jane or Lois Lane. And with how often there were global level threats with massive levels of casualties… Yeah that wasn't going to work.

I could try moving to the ass end of nowhere, but there tended to be secret villain organisations out there, like Weapon X…

I could try to join an organisation like SHIELD but as I said before, they might be HYDRA… or Kree.

Which just left two options, hero or villain, well that was an easy choice, everyone wanted to be a Superhero… everyone except nutjobs at least.

But I had a bigger issue to deal with, I didn't exist.

I didn't exist in a universe of shady government agencies and massive crime syndicates. Fuck.

I was from an alternate universe in a universe full of shady government agencies and dangerous interdimensional beings. I needed to exist ASAP, Elizabeth Wren needed to exist.

But how? Fury, as much as I did trust the man, wouldn't help, he'd be a problem. I would need to prove myself to him before he would help me but that would involve being at the mercy of the rest of SHIELD. That just added to the entire HYDRA/Kree problem.

Professor Xavier would help, he was nice, kind, altruistic and his help would probably come with room and board… but as Negasonic Teenage Warhead once put it, 'a house which blows up every few years.' Well, I would also be thrown into conflicts with Magneto, the Brotherhood, Trask, Apocalypse, Dark Phoenix… It was the most likely to work but one of the more dangerous choices. I'll put that one as a maybe.

The Avengers, if they existed yet, were too tied to SHIELD. Second verse same as the first.

…

Wait I just saw Johnny Storm, that means the Fantastic Four are around. Kind, interested in alternate universes and privately funded with as little government oversight as possible. Plus they weren't likely to try to get me involved unless I wanted to be. That sounded better than anything else I had thought of.

They would also be easy to find, I just had to go to the Baxter Building. If I got lost I could just pretend to be a tourist and ask someone.

Well with that decided it was time to head out, I couldn't do anything else until I existed here.

* * *

(3RD PERSON)

The streets were crowded, but that was to be expected, it was Uptown Manhattan during the morning rush. She was being jostled from side to side as she attempted to find her way to the nearest map. The air was rife with deafening car horns and people speaking obnoxiously loud on their phones.

At the very least it was disguising her walking issues, the crowd making it look like she was just unused to walking through crowds as opposed to her just struggling to walk. The change in bodies wasn't what was throwing her off, according to her status she was only 13 so her figure was actually very boyish, it was the fact that she was wearing heeled boots, they were being replaced ASAP.

'Never again, I will never wear heels again.' She thought as she was shoved again causing her ankle to twist slightly.

**49/50 Hp**

'And I lost a Hp.' She sighed briefly as she pushed her way through another group. 'Okay, the Empire State building is only a couple of blocks away, there will be a tourist map over there.' She thought, keeping the mammoth building in her view.

'Once there I can find my way to the Baxter Building, then I can figure out how to get them to help.' She thought glancing down slightly and angling her shoulder to get through the throng of people. 'I think I hate Manhattan.'

She had been shoved into a wall by someone, her right shoulder hitting the wall quite hard, the impact jarring her as she tried to recover, her Hp dropping again to 48. This time it was followed by another shoulder hitting the back of her left shoulder spinning her so her face was facing the wall. "I hate crowds." She sighed, resting her head against the wall as everyone bustled past.

It was sudden, like a wave passing over her, suddenly the world shifted like it was tilting before returning back to normal. Well, normal was a loaded statement.

The world was now quiet, like not even a bird quiet. There were no engines going, no car horns, not even the faint hum of electronics. Turning her head from the wall she looked at the now empty street, gulping as this could be any number of villains doing.

**[You have entered a dungeon] **

"Really?" She sighed, calming down. "It's okay, I've just pulled a Han Jee Han. {Options}." The options screen popped up, appearing in front of her face before she started scrolling down the page. "Okay, auto-enter dungeon, auto-enter dungeon, auto-enter…" She repeated as she scrolled past the options. "Auto-enter off… It's already off and I wasn't moving. Fuck."

The atmosphere was tense, a dense mist beginning to form and blanket the area, the area completely concealed by the mystical fog.

**Your vision has been obscured by the mist. **

**Range of vision: 30ft**

"Hello? What do you want with me?" She asked, just yelling into the mist. As expected there was no response but she just had to try. 'First things first.' She thought before crouching down, pulling off the boots and throwing them aside, the ground was slightly wet, feeling quite squicky as she began to walk.

The street was eerie silent, the ever-present low level hum of electrics not even remaining, the sun even seemed muted giving what should have been a nice morning an unpleasant darkness. 'Ok, who could create this? Not many heroes would do this, Madame Webb probably could but I doubt this is her, not enough spider webs. Doctor Strange could but why would he?'

She glanced down the street, catching sight of a small sport and camp store which she began to make her way to. 'Villains on the other hand. Doctor Doom probably could and I've already seen that the Fantastic Four are here so he's a possibility. Any number of lesser magical villains probably could and a number of mutants.'

Getting to the door of the shop she entered, glancing around before heading towards the shoe section. "{Personal Information}." She muttered, bringing up a window full of information about herself.

**Full Name: Elizabeth Anastasia Katerina Wren**

**Age: 13 years, 2 months, 12 days**

**Date of birth (DD/MM/YY): 01/01/96**

**Height: 163cm (5ft 4in)**

**Weight: 121lb (8st 9lb)**

**Clothes Size (Top): 7**

**Clothes Size (Bottoms): 7**

**Shoe Size: 6**

"Shoe size 6?" She blinked before shaking her head, looking over the selection. "Different sizes, that would be a UK 4."

A box containing a pair of black hiking boots was quickly snatched up, several other boxes crashing to the ground as they were unbalanced. 'Okay, decent shoes. Next, a weapon.' As she pulled the shoes on she looked around the shop for anything that might be around. 'Okay, there are baseball bats, lighters, camp knives and archery equipment. If I grab some deodorant for the lighter I'll have a good batch of weapons.'

Stamping her foot on the floor to check the fit of the boots she stood up, moving towards the baseball section. "{Inventory.}" She whispered, looking over the baseball bats, she hefted one looking at it before attempting a skill. "{Observe.}"

**[You have created the {Observe} skill] **

**[Aluminum Baseball Bat] **

**[Item Type - Club] **

**[Quality - Common] **

**[Damage - 2*Str (Physical Blunt)]**

**[Durability - 50/50]**

'Okay, that's decent enough.' She nodded to herself before putting the bat in her inventory and reaching forward and placing the rest of the display in with it.

**(You have gained [Aluminum Baseball Bat]*16)**

'Knives next.' Walking over to the floor to ceiling Plexiglas case. 'Okay, reinforced plastic display, internal hinge, three locks. It's pretty secure, but if my time in the cook shop has taught me anything then the sale knives are kept in the drawer underneath, which are nowhere near as secure.'

Pulling out on of the baseball bats she held it similar to a pool cue, handle front, crouching down so she could aim at the left hand side of the main drawer. Grabbing it firmly she pulled back before slamming it forward into the drawer, a crack echoing through the air before she pulled back again. For the next minute a rhythmic crashing sounded through the empty store as she repeatedly slammed the bat into the same spot, until she could reach forward and pull off the splintering wood.

A hole was formed in the drawer, just large enough to fit her hand into before she moved over to just the left side of the drawer by the lock, repeating the process until a second hole formed. 'One more.' She nodded to herself, moving the dented bat to the halfway point between the two holes. With one more slam of the bat the wood caved in, leaving a hole large enough to fit her entire arm into. Reaching in she started grabbing boxes, throwing the few empty boxes aside as she reached for the full boxes towards the back.

**[Drop Point Bowie Knife] **

**[Item Type - Short Knife] **

**[Quality - Common] **

**[Damage - 2*Str (Physical Sharp)] **

**[Durability - 50/50]**

A second box type joined the pile of short boxes she was piling up.

**[Survival Machete] **

**[Item Type - Long Knife] **

**[Quality - Common] **

**[Damage - 3*Str (Physical Sharp)] **

**[Durability - 50/50]**

'Okay, six bowies and four machetes. I guess the other knives are in the other drawers and I don't want to waste more time.' Quickly she unboxed the knives, placing them and their sheathes into her inventory. 'Lighters now.' She moved up to the front desk, snagging a dozen lighters from the cardboard stand. 'And finally archery equipment.'

The bows were stored along the rear wall of the shop, two rows of recurve bows filled the wall, split in the middle by a wall display.

**[Hunting Compound Bow] **

**[Item Type - Compound Bow] **

**[Quality - Good] **

**[Damage - Arrow Type*2 (Based On Arrow Type)] **

**[Additional Effects - +10 Dex] **

**[Durability - 100/100]**

'And that is what I want.' She thought to herself, going up to the compound bow and unhooking it from the display. Holding it in her hand she fiddled with it, snapping it open and closed a few times and pulling on the string. 'And arrows.'

Turning around she walked to a nearby stand, grabbing as many broadhead arrows as she could.

**[Broadhead Arrow] **

**[Item Type - Ammo] **

**[Quality - Common] **

**[Damage - (Str+Dex)*1.5 (Physical Sharp)] **

**[Durability 10/10]**

'If there is a villain I am not going to play nice.' With her inventory full of weapons she made a quick stop at the travel deodorants, throwing a dozen in, ready to go. 'Energy bars, don't forget energy bars.'

**[Chocolate Energy Bar] **

**[Item Type - Consumable] **

**[Gain 20 HP + 40 SP] **

The street was still eerily quite as she left the store, an arrow nocked in the bowstring but not drawn. 'There has got to be something here.' She thought, scanning the street with the bow raised. 'There has to be something.'

A blast of light filled the sky, coming from the north, in the opposite direction to the Empire State Building, a plume of smoke barely visible through the mist. "That way." She nodded to herself, turning and running in the direction of the light.

**[You have started sprinting. 1SP per 10 seconds.] **

'Max of 500 seconds of sprinting at the moment. I couldn't sprint that long before.' She nodded as she ran down the empty road.

It took her a minute and a half to run three blocks until she could see the unmistakable sight of the New York Public Library, the immense pillars standing like sentinels, glowing orange from the burning building.

The entire library was in flames, the conflagration exploding from the doors and windows. The flames spreading far enough outwards to ignite the damp trees out front, a popping noise filling the air as steam and sap exploded from the charred wood. 'That's too powerful, something is making those flames.' She thought, looking at how far the flames were spilling out of the door.

**[Due to your sound reasoning you gain 1 Wis.] **

She moved from the centre of the road towards an awning on the left side of the street, a bank from what she could see, before sliding up to the corner.

A fireball blasted out of the burning library, crashing through the warped roof and arcing towards the back of the building, three smaller balls flying back towards the building, impacting with something that was following it out of the hole in the roof before the fireball curved around beginning to circle around.

**[The Human Torch] **

**Johnny Storm**

'Okay The Torch is here, but who is he fighting?' She thought to herself, moving around the corner, using the cars as camouflage as she moved west towards Bryant Park.

The Torch kept throwing fireballs into the hole, sending ball after ball of flame down in an unrelenting barrage, adding to the conflagration. 'Whatever it is is either tough or monstrous, to make him attack it with such intensity.' She swallowed nervously, looking down at her bow speculatively. 'I'd better stay back until I know what we're dealing with.'

She moved further down the street, keeping a car between her and the battle, until she was just opposite the entrance to the park. The Torch was backing up now, moving further into the skies above the park before lifting his arms above his head and creating a massive ball of yellow flames that slowly began to change colour.

An crash, followed by the tinkling of glass shards, sounded from the library, one of the high up windows breaking as something burst out of it, the sound of jets filling the air.

The being was a mix of gunmetal and green, standing at 6ft tall with a single red eye. It's body was mostly sleek except for foot long spikes on the shoulder pads and a half foot spike rising from the knee and elbow joints that merged with the limbs almost flawlessly when fully extended. The left hand had been converted into a form of cannon, the cannon consisting of two barrels, one yellow giving off a yellowish vapour and another giving off a blueish vapour.

**[The Extinguisher]**

**Doombot Mk 6 Model C**

'And we're dealing with Doom.' She closed her eyes briefly, waiting for the doombot to fully focus on The Torch again, at the first sound of the cannon firing she moved, sprinting across the street to hide behind the stone wall at the bottom of the ramp.

The futuristic sounds of the doombot's laser… plasma gun? She would have to confirm what it was later, filled the area. The yellow beam blasting in bursts towards the ball of fire which was zigzagging away from the beams while throwing his own counterattacks.

Now that she could see the doombot firing she supposed the weapon was plasma based, seeing as she was able to make out the blasts. 'Makes sense, laser wouldn't work against the Torch because he would be immune to the heat of the laser. It doesn't mean it doesn't have a laser but it makes sense to use plasma for The Torch."

**[For making an accurate analysis and deduction you gain 1 Int and 1 Wis] **

Well it's always good to have your suspicions proven.

The trees were all burning, making the entrance into Bryant Park near intolerable, the flames in the library having receded after The Torch had vacated the building. 'If it's using thermal imaging I can hide by keeping by staying close to the building, but that's a big if. If it isn't using thermal I'm screwed, if it is using thermal but the building collapses from the damage I'm screwed.' She narrowed her eyes as she watched it adjusted its aim to follow its target. 'Well there's one way to test but it's dangerous. In for a penny.'

She opened her inventory, pulling out a can of deodorant, spraying the tip of her arrow with almost the entire can of spray, until the arrow was coated in white.

**[You have created the {Weapon Modification} Skill.] **

**[You have unlocked the {Flammable Arrow} recipe for the {Weapon Modification} Skill.]**

'Let's do this.'

Standing up she pulled back on her bow, aiming in front of the doombot and firing through the burning trees. The arrow flew through the air, igniting as it passed through the trees before flying in front of the doombot, the bot turning to follow the arrow, firing the other cannon, sending out a light blue liquid which struck the arrow. The goop hardened almost immediately, the arrow bouncing as it hit the floor. 'Other cannon is a form of liquid cement, makes sense if you're fighting The Torch. It would extinguish him and trap him in place, but it would have a limited range which is why it used it on the arrow but hasn't tried it on Torch.'

**[You have unlocked the {Basic Archery} skill.]**

She looked up towards Torch who was still dodging, his eyes flicking to the arrow before flicking towards her. Waving her bow towards him she turned back to the robot, pulling another arrow from her inventory. 'Now to test if it's thermal or motion.'

Moving out from her cover she pulled back on the bow, firing the arrow once more in front of the doombot, the bot completely ignoring the arrow this time. 'Thermal it is.'

Retreating behind the stone wall she let out a breath. 'Okay, Torch knows I'm here so I should talk to him.'

"**Invite Johnny Storm to party**." She intoned, looking up towards the flying man, who jerked slightly as she finished, the screen obviously having appeared in front of him. "C'mon, accept." She muttered under her breath, watching as he smoothed his flight back out.

**[Johnny Storm has joined the party.]**

**[The Human Torch] **

**Johnny Storm**

**200/350 HP**

**50/200 SP**

"Thank you. **Open party chat**." A new window appeared in front of her face, this one containing a picture of the flaming man's face in real time as he weaved through the air, his features obscured by the flames. "**Open voice channel.**"

A waveform appeared in the channel next to Torch's face, going wild as he fought. A surprisingly young voice came out as he glanced down at the screen. "_What the hell?" _

"Look, just listen while you dodge." She quickly told the younger than expected man, glancing up. "My powers are creating this link, I've been able to deduce some things about the doombot, it sees using thermal imagery. Get to the otherside of the burning trees and turn your powers off, it'll confuse it. Meet me at the bank at the end of the street we'll need a plan. I'll confuse it with another fire arrow."

"_Wait, who..?_" She closed the voice channel, taking a breath before pulling out another can of deodorant and spraying it onto the arrow. Stepping out from behind her cover she fired it once more through the trees in front of the doombot, drawing its fire. Without pause she turned, throwing her bow into her inventory and sprinting down the middle of the street, getting to the bank building in only twenty seconds.

The doors were thankfully unlocked, allowing her to push them open where she moved towards the counters towards the back of the building.

Less than ten seconds later the door burst open again, a blonde in a blue suit entering the building, looking straight at her. "Behind the counter, it'll hide our heat signature better." She quickly told him, not really looking as she hopped the desk, allowing herself to fall onto her butt behind the counter. She was joined by The Torch moments later,allowing her her first true look at him.

He was young, younger than any Torch she had seen before, looking to be only on the cusp of his teen years, his hair was a mess, falling in sticky clumps over the top of his face. His breathing was harsh, the boy obviously out of breath. "Hi." She awkwardly waved to him, the kids eyes going confused for a second. "I'm Wren."

"What the hell?" He whispered, as she motioned for him to lower his volume. "Who are you? Why are you here? Are you working for Doom?"

"In order, my name is Wren, I don't have an identity. I have no fucking idea, I'm from another dimension with no idea how I got here and no, I don't work for Victor Von Dumbass." She breathed in deeply, letting out a short breath. "Now, how'd we get in this situation."

Johnny looked at her confused, before letting out a breath he'd been holding. "I was flying to school when Doom came out of nowhere. He had this necklace thing that sent me here, then there was that doombot that I just can't smash, I even did my nova attack and it did nothing."

"That doombot looks like it was designed specifically to fight you." She told him, pulling out two energy bars from her inventory and passing one to Johnny. "It uses a plasma cannon as opposed to lasers, you're probably immune to lasers because they work using heat. It has a quick drying liquid cement cannon that would be used to smother your flame. It sees using thermals when you use fire powers and it is basically fireproof." She shook her head as she opened her own bar, stuffing it into her mouth to regenerate her HP and SP.

"Separate me from the team and kill me with a bucket of bolts? Sounds about right." He nodded, opening his own chocolate bar. "If it's designed to be flameproof how am I supposed to beat it?"

"He's probably not just got you, he's probably separated the entirety of the Four." Wren explained, getting a small nod from Johnny before answering his question. "Doom probably designed the robot with your mindset in mind and, no offence, you seem like the type who uses more force if he failed before."

"Thats fair." He nodded, taking a bite out of his chocolate. "I tend to leave plans to Reed or Sue."

Nodding in response she, put her head down to think. The room was uncomfortably silent for about a minute as Wren thought, before she lifted her head. "How good are you at creating a continuous flame?"

"I can last for about a minute before I have to stop." He explained, looking up. "If I go too long I start using myself as fuel."

"Okay, if you can blast the eye, it'll be blinded, if you can blind it I can get behind it." She began, handing another energy bar to the boy. "The joints will be the weakest areas on it, they'll need less armour to allow them to bend. If I can get to the joint I can probably do some damage, some damage can become a lot of damage."

"No offense, but the metal is tougher than titanium, you won't be able to do anything unless you have The Things strength." Johnny responded, after swallowing his mouthful of chocolate.

"Smarter not harder." Wren nodded to herself, looking around. Reaching up she grabbed a roll of packing tape and pulled out more energy bars, throwing them at Johnny. Her eyes widened minutely as she looked at the tape, glancing into her inventory. "I have a plan." She declared with a wide smile, Johnny smirking around his chocolate as she explained it.

"I think this is the start of a good friendship."

* * *

The doombot walked onto the street, leaving the smouldering park behind it scanning for heat signatures throughout the area. It had lost track of its target in the fires of the park, roughly five minutes before. Its movements were slow and methodical as it scanned, looking for where its quarry was hiding.

"FLAME ON!" Johnny yelled before he flew over the building, letting out several small blasts of fire from his hands, striking the doombot in the body, before flying behind it, the doombot stepping several times to turn around to face him only to receive a full blast straight to its face. "GO, DO IT NOW!" He screamed to Wren as he let out the continuous blast, blinding the bot who began to fire randomly in front to it.

"Don't shout, I can hear you." She spoke calmly over the voice chat, her breath slightly ragged as he saw her sprint from the corner towards the bot, skidding slightly as she got just behind it.

In her hands were a can of deodorant and the roll of tape. With a ripping noise she pulled the tape open, placing the deodorant against the left knee joint and taping it in place. "All done!" She declared, standing up and starting to retreat. "Go, go, go! "

Johnny stopped firing the beam, flying back behind the doombot. "Oh Doomy, Doomy, Doomy, come and get me!" He sung as he flew, giving a twirl through the air. "Am I too difficult to hit over here for one of His Doominess' Robot Boyfriends… Or is it Girlfriend? I don't want to assume." His voice was both mocking and curious, as he twirled again.

The bot raised its right leg, turning slightly before putting it down and raising its left leg.

With a hiss the can ruptured, aerosol spray escaping from the pressurised can, coating everything it touched and getting into all the nooks and crannies. "Perfect." Johnny smirked before firing one last fireball at the cloud of dust before turning and beginning to fly away. "Night night Doomy."

It was almost like a pop, as the deodorant particles ignited in a moment, creating a violent dust explosion around, and more importantly within, the doombot's knee.

Suddenly an even larger explosion rocked the area, coming from within the doombot itself, rocking the entire area. The area looked devastated in the aftermath, telephone poles were fallen, cars were smashed beyond all recognition and the area was receiving a shower from several popped fire hydrants.

"That was a bit bigger than I thought it would be." Wren muttered as she peeked around the corner at the carnage. She ignored the screens that had popped up, resolving to check them when they were safe.

"That was awesome!" Johnny cheered as he landed next to her. "Flame off." He swung his arm around her shoulder laughing at the pile of green scrap metal that littered the street. "How did that even work?" He asked, looking at her giddily.

"Deodorant is flammable and when it ignites it acts similarly to a dust explosion." She explained, cautiously stepping out from behind the building. "By attaching the deodorant to its knee the deodorant would get all around and, most importantly, inside the joint. The explosion then hit, what I'm guessing was, a fuel line and that caused a chain reaction through the doombot blowing it up from the inside." She nodded glancing around. "I'm glad that worked because I didn't have a Plan B."

"Eh, we would have thought of something." Johnny grinned, throwing his arms behind his head and letting out a massive grin. "Oh Grimm will be so jealous." His smile fell, his eyes widening as he suddenly thought. "Crap, the team!" He yelled, turning to look at her in panic.

"And we're stuck in a side dimension." She nodded, turning to look Johnny in the eyes. "We'll figure something out." She assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

A massive crashing noise filled the air, the library's roof exploding upwards, a gunmetal head poking through the dust cloud, one giant red eye staring down at them from over fifty foot in the air.

**[The Grand Extinguisher] **

**Doom Sentinel Mark 3**

"But first we'll need to deal with that..." She squeaked as Johnny swallowed.

"I suppose Doom had a backup plan." Johnny's voice was very faint as he stared up at the colossal robot. "Running time?"

"Running time."

-Chapter 1 Finish-

AN - First chapter. Wren's superhero name and costume is still up for debate so you're free to give me ideas. The favourite is still Switch.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Raisuke


End file.
